Sealing the Family History
by Passionate Cec
Summary: The last addition to the family has finally arrived and Sam is happy. Part four of the Tying the Links series.


Hey there. This is yet another story in the _Tying the Links_ series. As there are starting to be quite a few stories in it, I thought I would give you a list as you might want to read them in the right order.

1 – _Sweater Love._

2 – _Girls Just Wanna Have Jell-O._

3 – _Doing the Honors._

4 – _Sealing the Family History._

There are at least 6 more stories coming. And I've written a whole bunch of drabbles which I gathered into 2 stories and which I will start posting very soon.

As usual, Stargate SG1 and its characters don't belong to me. (Jake and Charley O'Neill do though.) I make no money with this story. Its sole purpose is entertainment. No copyright infringement intended.

Also, I really love reviews. They make me very happy. And since the muse has disappeared off somewhere, I have very little inspiration and have written very little lately. If you would like to make a suggestion that would give me an idea or bring the muse back to me, feel free. :D

Enjoy. :)

**Sealing the Family History**

Sam found it sweet and kind of ironic that their daughter was born on the exact anniversary of SG-1's very first mission as a team. There was very little chance that she would get pregnant again and little dark blonde haired and blue eyed Charlotte sealed the story and their wonderful little family. She was already nicknamed Charley and Sam clearly remembered the mind blowing night she and Jack had spent when she had made the suggestion a couple of months before their baby was born. Since, he had kept repeating the name, thanking her for thinking about a way to honor his long lost son in such a perfect way.

Sam kissed Charley's soft blonde hair. It was already the same colour as hers and Sam suspected it would get darker as she grew up. She looked up as the last guests entered the living room, admiring the ten day old girl. Three year old Janet, Vala and Daniel's daughter, poked the baby's little button nose and giggled when Charley scrunched up her nose and pouted, turning her face into Sam's soft and warm chest, only wishing to continue sleeping undisturbed. Her tiny fingers curled around Janet's nonetheless and Sam smiled at the bright grin and look of awe on the little brunette's features. The two parents grinned back at their daughter before Sam allowed Vala to hold the baby who squirmed and whimpered a bit before settling back down.

Sam let Daniel pull her into a warm hug, smiling when he kissed her cheek – well, the corner of her lips really – and whispered a soft and gentle 'congratulations, Sam' in her ear. It wasn't the first time he saw Charley and congratulated her. Quite on the contrary. He had held her hand while she cursed about Jack having to fly halfway across the country while she was in labour. Not that she hadn't expected as much. No matter how important she was to the program, intergalactic crisis did not wait for her to have her baby.

Later that night, she leaned against Jack's side, comfortably tucked under his arm, her head on his shoulder. She shot the baby monitor a wary look. Unsurprisingly, Jack noticed and she felt him poke her arm.

'Stop worrying. Charley's fine.'

'I know.' She paused. 'You know, she's already got Jake wrapped around her little finger.' He chuckled and nodded.

'Oh yes.'

'She's got you wrapped around her little finger.'

'That she does. But that's nothing new.'

Sam laughed, remembering how excited he had been when they found out they were having a girl. She was silent and just looked around the room while Jack kissed the top of her head once. Teal'c had even managed to come back from Dakara for the simple celebration. They had all agreed to take in the Charley factor and to stay in rather than go to O'Malley's and either have someone watch the kids – Sam really wasn't keen on leaving her newborn alone for an evening with friends – or have to do it themselves.

Teal'c was currently talking with Daniel about some mythology or another and she found herself thinking about how much it looked like old times. All the while Vala was actively flirting with a flustered and annoyed Cameron Mitchell. Cassie was actively flirting with her fiancé and Sam really didn't want to know what they were flirting about. It was just too disturbing to think that the girl they rescued and who had become like a daughter to her was doing the same things in the bedroom as she and Jack did. Jake and Charley were sleeping in their respective rooms while Janet had taken over Sam and Jack's bed, the way she always did when they had rare but late team nights. She pulled up her knees and curled into Jack some more before looking up at him waiting for him to notice and look down.

'I love you.' She whispered when he did and he grinned that boyish smile that she loved so darn much and that she kept seeing on their son.

'You do?'

'You know I do.'

'Sweet.'

She gasped and slapped his chest once. Hard enough to silence the other people in the room and make them turn towards the sudden noise before returning to their activities, shaking their heads at the couple's antics.

'I don't think I need to say it anymore. I'm pretty sure by now the whole universe knows it.'

'It's still good to hear.'

'Fair enough. Love you.' He whispered against her lips. 'Love you. Love you. Love you. Need I continue?'

'I could have you continue for the rest of the night. But I think you can stop for now.' They smiled and pulled back a bit. 'Jack?'

'Yeah?'

'I'm happy.' And the boyish grin was back.

'I'm happy too, sweetheart.'

'Thanks for making me happy.'

'I'm the only thing making you happy?'

'Well, you and our kids are a big part of it. And without you Jake and Charley wouldn't be here so yeah.'

'Right back at ya.'

She grinned and kissed him once before resting back down on his shoulder. Oh yes, life was good. Her husband was the man she had been in love with for eight years before they could do anything about it, they had two beautiful children, good if time consuming jobs and amazing friends. As far as she was concerned, life couldn't get any better. But life with Jack had tended to leave her surprised and bring her the best when she expected it the least. So who knew? Although she was pretty sure she would do fine without another Charley surprise. She would make sure Jack agreed. Somehow.


End file.
